Anna Celestyna Brightmore
Basic Information *'In-game Name:' Celestyna *'Race:' Human *'Class:' Priest *'Guild:' Mater Memento Mori *'Professions:' Alchemy & Tailoring RP Information *'Full Name:' Anna Celestyna Brightmore *'Nicknames:' Anna, Celest *'Occupation:' Argent Priestess, Priestess of the Church of Holy Light *'Alignment:' Lawful Neutral Relatives: *'Mother:' Elinor Brightmore *'Father:' Gabriel Brightmore *'Siblings:' Younger brother, Marcus *'Spouse:' N/A *'Children:' N/A Place of Birth: Lordaeron Current Place of Residence: Stormwind City Physical Description *'Age:' Late 20's *'Gender:' Female *'Hair:' Blonde *'Eyes:' Blue *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 128 lbs Appearance: She walks with such grace that it may seem as her feet never touch the ground. She's often dressed in heavy robes, carrying the tabard of the Argent Crusade (or the old tabard of Argent Dawn), along with a holy tome attached to her belt next to a peculiar looking war horn. Her fair skin looks smooth and untouched by time, seemingly bearing no markings at all - unless you look closer. Underneath the heavy robes lie several old, faded scars from the fields of battle, yet, it's hard to tell her age. Her bright blue eyes have a calm look about them as she scans her surroundings. Her golden hair cascades down to her shoulders in a smooth, silky veil. A delicately crafted pendant hangs around her neck, being the only piece of jewelry she wears. The pendant hosts the symbol of Lordaeron and it seems to be made of both white gold and yellow gold. Certain warmth and kindness seems to radiate from her, an inner light soothing the worries of men in times of blight. Personality Lady Anna lives up to her title. She is kind, calm and composed, ladylike in her manners. Even if she does blow a fuse, she does it tactfully. She has been trained to be what she is, a noblewoman and a priestess, ambassador of the Light. It's unlikely that anyone has ever seen her lost her calm or sink into despair... ...on the flip side... There has to be something more to the lady than meets the eye. Likes/Dislikes She enjoys painting and writing as well as crafts of sorts, such as making and altering garments. She also greatly enjoys the nature and the light of the sun. She dislike chaos and disorder, crime and deceit. She wishes to only associate with others of good character and moral standards. Brief History She was born into a noble family of Brightmore, one of the finest of Lordaeron at the time. She lost her father fighting the Scourge and her mother never remarried. Both she and her little brother, Marcus, were mere children at the time. The loss of her father to such a vile enemy gave Anna a life long enemy in the Scourge. As soon as she was old enough to understand what she had learned, she decided to dedicate her life to erasin the Scourge from the face of Azeroth. To do this, she joined the Argent Dawn forces and then continued the fight in Northrend, as a priestess of the Argent Crusade, tending to the wounds of the soldiers outside of combat - but occasionally riding into the battle field along with the men. Theme Songs *HIM - The Sacrament *Muse - Undisclosed Desires *For My Pain - Dancer In The Dark Category:Characters